


Touch

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wakes up from a tickling sensation, something soft touching the naked skin of his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> a small kenhina thing i wrote a while back on tumblr!

Kenma wakes up from a tickling sensation, something soft touching the naked skin of his back.

He doesn’t prefer to sleep shirtless, but with Shouyou lying so close to him, there isn’t much of a choice. The heat of his body was inescapable.

At the small of his back he can feel fingers, touching ever so lightly. They slide up his skin, and down again, sometimes dipping into the curve of his back, or pressing into the muscles of his shoulder.

The touch is barely there, but it’s enough to keep him from falling back asleep again. He stirs, and Shouyou gasps behind him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he whispers. His face so close to Kenma’s neck that he can feel his breath on his skin. He shivers.

“It’s okay,” says Kenma, because it is. Shouyou’s fingers almost work in a hypnotizing way, gently coaching him into relaxation. He loves it.

“I was just,” Shouyou starts, as he slides his fingers over the side of Kenma’s back, just a breath shy of his waist. “I’ve never been so close to you like this before,” Shouyou whispers, “I want to learn every part of your body.”

His hands climb higher, and his thumbs rub circles into the tightness between Kenma’s shoulders. Kenma can’t help but sigh as the last part of tension eases out of his body.

They don’t speak after that. Shouyou’s fingers carefully explore every part of his back, and somewhere along the way, the softness of his touches becomes too much and Kenma slips back to sleep again.

His last thought before his eyes close is, _“Next time, it’s my turn to explore.”_

**Author's Note:**

> maiuzan.tumblr.com


End file.
